


You Said We Would Go To A Haunted House But We Got Drunk Instead

by Masrrkan



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Halloween parties, M/M, Rimming, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin decides to follow a stranger to a Halloween party, Ai and Sousuke get drunk and do the dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said We Would Go To A Haunted House But We Got Drunk Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm so fucked rn this shit ain't even good and I couldn't think up a name I'm so sorry fam if this is shit bc tbh imma little buzzd so there's probably typos all over the place

A knock on the door startled Ai, who was seated at his desk in his dorm room. Momotarou, who was on his bed, hopped down and quickly opened the door.

"Senpai!" Momo yelled excitedly as both Rin and Sousuke pushed their way inside, carrying two bags each. "What's up?" He asked while he shut the door, then moved to plop himself onto Ai's bed.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to go to a haunted house tomorrow." Rin said, setting his bags down. "Since it's Halloween, and all."

"We even bought costumes for you." Sousuke added, leaning against Momo's desk.

Ai sighed and looked up. "I'd rather not." He pouted when Momo grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "M-Momo-kun, stop!"

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Nitori-senpai!" The younger teen whined and moaned. "It's gotta be the four of us, or else it's no fun!"

Momo's obvious crocodile tears got to Ai, who began waving his hands in front of his roommate. "O-okay! Okay! I'll go!"

"Really? Great!" Momo yelled out happily and pulled the shorter boy into a hug. "So. What kinda costumes did you get? You got me something cool, right?" The ginger teen bounded to a snickering Rin and Sousuke, beaming a huge smile at them.

Rin held up a bag to Momo and dropped it into his waiting hands. "It's a vampire costume." He said before handing Ai the other bag. "Sousuke and I decided we would both be police officers." The red haired teen grinned happily, hands placed on both hips.

Ai peered into his bag. Vampire, huh? That's not so bad. Pretty simple, actually. His eyes widened, however, when he checked the package label and looked up with a deep frown. "Rin-senpai, this isn't a vampire outfit."

"Well, I never said that yours was the same as Momo's, Ai." Rin barked out a laugh and then patted Sousuke on his good shoulder. "Blame him, he picked it out."

Ai's face grew red as he looked at Sousuke, a smirk set on his stupid lips. "Do I have to wear this?" He asked, pouting once again when he looked back into the bag.

"I already bought it, so yes. It's not like anyone but us will see it anyway, Ai." Sousuke shrugged and laughed when a pair of light blue eyes were on him again, glaring.

"Everyone is going to see it, though! We're going to a haunted house, senpai! You're so mean, I swear." The silver haired boy huffed and set the bag on his desk. "I can't believe you."

"Well!" Rin picked the two other bags off the floor and headed back to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow evening, be ready around seven, okay? Good night!" He opened the door and walked out, shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Sousuke followed his roommate out quickly, laughing as Momo gasped when he looked into Ai's bag. Ai groaned and swatted his junior away so he could get ready for bed.

...

The next day, at 7:00pm exactly, Rin was knocking on Ai and Momo's door again. The ginger haired boy opened it with a smile, face painted pale and a little, red line painted at the corner of his lips down to his chin to mock blood.

"Nitori-senpai is still getting ready." Momo said as he allowed Rin and Sousuke inside, both clad in their dark blue police uniforms, complete with handcuffs at their belts.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to buy him a stripper outfit." Sousuke crossed his arms and sat down on the bottom bunk with a sigh. "He's gonna hate us for this."

"You're the one who got the idea, Sousuke." Rin gently kicked the taller man's leg as he leaned on the bedpost. "If he gets mad, it'll be at you, not me."

A frown set itself on the darker haired man's lips when Rin said that, and he sighed. "Well, too late now. I guess I'll deal with it when it happens." Sousuke forced a laugh before sitting back, waiting.

A few minutes later, Momo having finally figured out how to get his vampire cape to stay on his shoulders with Rin's help, Ai finally exited the bathroom.

Rin let out a whistle at the sight of Ai in a black tube top and low-riding mini skirt, little orange pumpkins stamped all over the black leather. His thighs squeezed nicely into the fishnets stockings, and he walked in a pair of high heels so well that one would think he wore them all the time.

Sousuke's jaw practically dropped. Ai looked hot, sexy, and it made him want to grab his thin, little waist and fuck him hard from behind. He swallowed hard when he finally looked at Ai's face, lips pursed and painted a glossy pink and eyes smoky behind curled, darkened lashes.

"Ai, you really went all out on this, huh?" Rin broke the silence finally, which snapped Sousuke out of his dirty thoughts. "Looks good. No, great." The redhead added with a nod.

Ai blushed and looked away with a huff. "I figured I might as well try to look nice in this kind of outfit, so..." He shoot his head, silver hair flaring out around his face as he did so. "It doesn't matter, let's just go so I can get out of this costume!"

The three boys watched as Ai made his way to the door, opening it and turning his head with a frown before stepping out. "Well? Aren't we going?" He asked, and Sousuke and Rin fumbled their way to the door as well, with Momo close behind.

...

"So, is this it?" Momo asked, staring at the haunted house. "It... Senpai, this looks awful." The youngest of the group said sadly.

"Maybe I just had the wrong address, or something." Rin frowned as he looked over the flyer in his hands, then looking back up. "No, this should be it." He sighed. "God, it doesn't look shitty."

Momo pouted and looked around at the other houses, lit up and decorated for the holiday and children parading up to the door steps to ask for candy. "Maybe we can ask some of the neighbors?"

Rin shook his head and shoved the flyer back into his pocket. "Nah, no point in it. There's not even anyone here, so we might as well head back." As he turned around to walk away, a man in a skeleton mask bumped into him. "Ah, sorry."

"No worries, pal." The stranger stopped and looked at them, spending a few extra seconds on Ai. "You guys goin to the party too? Sweet, man. If you're lost, just follow me." He laughed and went back to walking.

"Ah, no-" Ai started but was cut off by Rin, who excitedly followed the man. "R-Rin!"

"Come on, why not? The haunted house was a dud, so we might as well go and have some fun, at least." Rin smirked, and pulled his former roommate along.

"I don't see the hard in it." Sousuke shrugged as he followed, glancing around as he walked close behind, along with a bouncing Momo. "Maybe they've got some booze, too." He chuckled.

Ai pouted as he was tugged along by Rin, deciding that no amount of him complaining would change their minds. He desperately hoped there wasn't any alcohol, once Sousuke had mentioned it.

They stopped at a house a few down the street, the skeleton man gesturing them inside as he walked up to the door. They entered, and all ears were immediately assaulted by booming music.

Sousuke placed himself close to Ai once the door shut behind them and herds of people began walking by, shoving past the much smaller teen.

"It's really fucking busy in here." Rin huffed and pushed past the people, already getting lost as he stepped into another room.

"Great. It's dark, loud, smoky..." Ai groaned when a guy dressed as a superhero costume walked by and gave him a once over before walking away. "I don't like all these people being able to see me."

"It's fine, kid. I'll be right next to you, and I'll sock someone if they try to make a move, okay?" Sousuke smiled, relieving some of Ai's stress.

They began walking around, Momo lost somewhere by the entrance. Sousuke stopped as he spotted the kitchen area, where a couple of girls were doing shots and another guy was chugging a bottle of wine. "I found the alcohol, I think."

As soon as they stepped inside, a can of beer was thrust into their hands. Sousuke wasted no time opening his and downing it quickly, moving on to grab a second one.

Ai, however, struggled with the tab. Once it was opened, he took a hesitant sip and reeled back in disgust. Sousuke liked this garbage water? Unbelievable. The smaller boy looked up when the taller man returned to his side, and took another sip, bigger, and suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

"Don't like it?" Sousuke asked, and when Ai shook his head he took the can and downed it in a few sips. "Here, you probably like fruity stuff, so you'll like this."

Watching the older man uncap a clear, glass bottle full of what almost looked like apple juice, Ai felt a little more interested. "What is it?" He asked, taking the cold drink in his hands. "It looks like juice."

"It tastes like apple juice, just try it." Sousuke laughed, his voice loud over the music so Ai could hear him.

A few second went by before Ai decided to take a sip. It was sweet, and he decided that he liked it. Another sip, longer, and Ai decided that he more than liked it.

Ai and Sousuke stood around the kitchen as they drank, watched people slam shot glasses down over and over again until everything started blurring. Ai couldn't exactly make out the music anymore, and the people at the kitchen table suddenly looked different than before.

"Ai, hey." Sousuke shook the boy's shoulder and pulled the drink from his hands. "I think that's enough, kid. You can't even stand still."

"But..." Ai looked up, and Sousuke's face was wobbly and warped. "I haven't even finished my first drink...!" He whined.

"Pfft, Ai, you drank four of those. Are you drunk, or something?" Sousuke laughed and led his teammate out of the kitchen. "I can't exactly say anything, though. I'm pretty buzzed too." After pushing past some people, they wound up in a living room area, and Sousuke immediately plopped Ai down onto the couch.

Ai sat his head back and stared at the ceiling. Drunk? Ai didn't even notice he finished the first drink Sousuke handed him. How long has it been? What time is it?

All thoughts were pushed aside the moment a warm, fuzzy feeling began in his stomach. It spread through his entire body, and suddenly he felt itchy. Itchy, in the way that he wanted to touch himself and others, look for physical contact.

Sousuke sat down beside him, and Ai wasted no time in swinging a leg over the larger man's lap, seating himself chest to chest with his older teammate.

"Ai? Hey, chill out a bit." Sousuke made an attempt to push Ai away, but froze when a pair of lips were on his. The older man groaned into the kiss when Ai began rocking his hips into Sousuke's. "Shit, stop, you're drunk, Ai."

"Don't care." Ai ran his tongue over Sousuke's parted lips, tasting alcohol and something minty. "Just touch me, I feel hot and...!" Suddenly the heavy bass of the music became too much, and it pulsed through Ai's body hard.

Their hips grinded together, pushing out the sounds of people hooting and hollering at them. Ai sucked and bit on Sousuke's tongue as it invaded his mouth, licking and rubbing every little crevice and making the younger teen moan happily. Ai rocked his hips back, dragging his ass up and down the tent in Sousuke's pants with a satisfied smirk on his plump, pink lips.

Sousuke moaned quietly, teal eyes fixed on Ai's icy blue ones as he gyrated his hips, pressing down hard and leaning back to give Sousuke a glimpse of a black, lacy thong.

"Holy shit, babe." Sousuke breathed out, biting his lip as he palmed at Ai's dick over his skirt, grinning when a he moaned. "Shit, shit, Ai... Look, we gotta stop or I'm gonna end up doing something really bad."

"Then just do it." Ai surged forward and captured Sousuke's lips again, kissing him hard. He moaned when a pair of strong hands grabbed at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and slapping them hard when Ai opened his mouth wide, tongue out for Sousuke to suck on.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but bedrooms are that way." The skeleton man laughed and pointed down the hall once he had the attention of both boys. "Should be an open room, so have fun." Ai watched the man walk away as Sousuke lifted him up, carrying his teammate down the hall.

Sousuke pushed open a door and kicked it shut before he sat Ai onto a neatly made bed, looking around with a sigh. "Ai..." He rubbed his face when the silver haired boy got on all fours and began nuzzling up to Sousuke's crotch, mouthing over his boner.

"Just fuck me." Ai purred, words slurred. "You picked this costume our because you wanna fuck me, right? Then do it. I wanna get fucked by you, right now." The boy spoke as he pulled away to unbuckle Sousuke's pants, shimmying them down a bit.

"What? Ai...!" Sousuke nearly lost his balance when he felt some warm and wet slide over the tip of his cock, suckling sweetly. "Holy shit... Fuck, fine, Jesus Christ." He moaned loudly when his thick cock was easily deep throated. "What the fuck, have you done this before?"

Ai glanced up through his eyelashes, sucking hard before he pulled off Sousuke's enormous cock. "I dated Rin last year, so yeah." He smiled sweetly as he jerked off Sousuke with both of his hands, lapping up the precum as it beaded at his head.

"I didn't know that." Sousuke panted and rocked his hips into Ai's hands, head tossed back with a moan. "Fuck, lay down. I'm gonna eat your ass, babe, okay?"

Ai eagerly did as he was told. He laid back, legs spread open wide with heels pressed into the mattress. "God, please hurry up...! I need it so bad, Sousuke..." He whined and bit his lip.

Sousuke climbed onto the bed and licked his lips at the sight in front of him. He ran his hands up and down Ai's legs until he finally stopped at his hips to pull off Ai's panties. He tossed them aside and spread open the pale, soft cheeks off Ai's ass and moaned.

"Like what you see, officer?" Ai giggled and squeaked when he felt a finger prodding at his tight, pink asshole. "It hasn't been used in a long time, so be gentle."

Sousuke groaned again, his hips twitching against the bed when his finger entered that hole so easily. "Fucking sexy, Ai. Damn." He flicked his tongue out over it, humming happily as he did it again.

He licked over and over again, tongue wetting Ai's asshole while he worked it open with his fingers. Sousuke pushed his tongue inside as well, licking the hot, damp walls and suckling on the loosened rim.

"Ahh... Mmh, put your cock in. Sousuke, please? Fuck me, cum inside me, do something!" Ai whined, moaning with each thrust of Sousuke's fingers and tongue before the man sat up, eyes dark and full of lust.

"Shit, Ai... You been fingering yourself lately?" Sousuke asked as he removed his fingers finally, soon replacing them with the head of his leaking cock. "I'm putting it all in, Ai." He warned, watching the drunken boy.

"Mmh, yeah baby... Fingered myself this morning." Ai giggled and gasped at the feeling of Sousuke's huge, hard cock at his entrance. "Fuck, do it, ram it right inside!" Ai excitedly whined out, and nearly screamed with joy when that monster of a dick pounded right into his little hole.

Sousuke growled, not waiting for Ai before he started thrusting his hips into the boy's. He smirked, loving the happy yells and moans that came from his juniors throat.

Once Ai's prostate was hit the first time, he screamed Sousuke's name at the top of his lungs. At this point, Sousuke wouldn't be surprised if they had people listening at the door.

Sousuke fucked Ai hard into the bed, cock being squeezed so tightly by the boy's hole. "So fuckin hot, Ai. I could fuck you all night, Jesus Christ...!" He growled again, close to Ai's neck as he bit it hard.

  
"Oh, fuck! Fuck me all night, make your bitch, officer!" Ai was all smiled and moans, eyes rolled back and mouth wide open. "Sousuke, Sou, oh my god...! Cum inside me, cum inside me!!" He cried out as he came, spilling his seed over his skirt.

Sousuke pounded his hips almost cruelly against Ai's, groaning low and biting hard, bruising marks into Ai's pretty white skin. "Gonna cum, baby... Oh fuck, shit...!" He grabbed ahold of Ai's waist and pulled out all the way before he slammed the boy's tiny, exhausted body onto his thick cock, cumming hard inside. "Ai, oh my god..." Sousuke moaned loudly as he emptied himself inside the boy, shuddering as he felt his creamy, hot seed oozing out onto his dick while slowly riding out his orgasm.

Ai was already nodding off by the time Sousuke fell on top of him, completely spent. He panted hard, smiling at Ai as he pulled out.

"That was so fuckin good, Sou." Ai slurred out, kissing the man above him sloppily. "So good. I wanna go again."

Sousuke kissed the boy back with a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "Nah, I think we should sleep. Like, right now." He kissed the smaller boy again before rolling over to rest his head on a pillow. "I'm spent."

Ai pouted a bit, trying to fight back his drooping eyelids. "Mmh, okay... I guess I'm kinda tired, too." He cuddled himself up to Sousuke's chest, and as soon as his eyes closed, he was out.

Sousuke, however, was woken up before he even had the chance to fall asleep. Rin burst into the room in a panic, face red and shirt half unbuttoned. "Ai-!"

"He's sleeping, dickhead." Sousuke ground out irritably. "Fuck, I'm tryna sleep too, Rin."

"Sorry, sorry! You guys went missing and I panicked!" Rin waved his hands. "Momo called Seijuurou, too, so we can get a ride back home." He added. "So, I dunno, clean up or something and meet us outside." He finished and walked out, slamming the door shut.

Sousuke groaned loudly and forced himself to sit up, fixing up his pants and settling with using the blanket to wipe the cum off Ai's ass. After a minute or two of trying to locate the boy's panties, Sousuke gave up.

He carried the sleeping Ai outside to meet up with Rin, buzzed and still red-faced, and Momo who was still bounding with energy. Seijuurou's car pulled up several, silent minutes later. No one spoke on the way home, and Sousuke didn't answer any of Momo's questions when he decided he was sleeping with Ai in his bed that night.


End file.
